


It's Not Twilight, But Edward is a Vampire

by Fandom_Trash_15



Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M, Mild Blood, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, vampire! edward elric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_15/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_15
Summary: Something's up with Ed, and Roy finds out.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726204
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62
Collections: RoyEd month





	It's Not Twilight, But Edward is a Vampire

Colonel Roy Mustang carefully watches Edward Elric out of the corner of his eye while reading the report in front of him. The boy has been acting strange for a while now. His complexion seems to fluctuate between it’s natural tan and an increasingly pallor, which is what it is today: very pale, almost like he’s anemic. Edward also always seems to be distracted by something, and Roy sometimes has to repeat himself before he gets an answer. With a sigh, Roy sets the report down and looks straight at the boy with furrowed eyebrows.

“Is something the matter Fullmetal? You’ve been increasingly distracted every time you report. Is there something I need to know that you’ve been keeping out of the official reports?” Roy asks. Edward focuses on Roy immediately, but doesn’t look him in the eye.

“No. Everything is in the report,” he answers, swallowing a few times before he does. Roy narrows his eyes.

“Then you wouldn’t have any trouble in telling me what has you so distracted lately,” he returns, folding his fingers together in front of his mouth. Edward swallows, but shakes his head. Roy sighs. “I do worry about you, you know. I notice how pale you get, and you are obviously distracted by  _ something _ ,” he admits. And he really hates that he has to. “I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me.”

“Nothing is wrong; there’s nothing to talk about except whatever you want to yell at me about in my report,” Edward insists with a scowl, easily getting frustrated with his nosy CO. Roy frowns, but lets it go for the time being and turns back to the report.

“Honestly, it would’ve been a good job if you hadn’t destroyed the whole street,” Roy finally says. Ed’s scowl turns into light pout.

“I fixed it, and there weren't any injuries to any civilians,” he protests.

“That is besides the point. I still got complaints from the local police. I feel like a broken record at this point, but you really need to cut back on the property damage and be more careful.” Edward rolled his eyes and stood, though when he moved, he swayed like he was going to fall over. Roy stands and goes over to catch him. “Are you sure you’re alright?” he asks again, helping him steady. Ed tenses at the proximity.

“I said I’m fine! I just need to eat, don’t get you panties in a twist,” he growls and tries to break away. Roy just stands there frozen, eyes caught on the fangs poking at Edward’s bottom lip. Fangs that he’s fairly certain he would’ve noticed before now, with how often they get into yelling matches. Ed just looks at him weirdly, before bringing his flesh hand up to brush at his mouth. He panics and pushes Roy away before running out the door, slamming it behind him. Roy blinks a few times before cursing to himself and heading to his phone. As he’s dialing, Hawkeye pokes her head in.

“Is everything alright sir? Edward ran out of here like you were going to set him on fire,” she inquires. Roy just shakes his head and waives her out. She purses her lips, but lets him be. Then the other end of the line is picked up.

“Hello, Alphonse,” Roy greets.

“Hello, Colonel. Brother isn’t here at the moment. Did he not come in to report?” Alphonse inquires.

“No, I know he’s not there, he just fled from my office actually. I need you to bring him to my house tonight so we can discuss his...condition,” Roy explains. Alphonse is quiet for a beat.

“I’m not sure I understand what you mean sir,” he finally responds coolly. Roy sighs.

“When he was standing to leave, he staggered. I went to help keep him from falling on his face, and noticed his...fangs were poking out. It’s because I noticed them that he ran out,” Roy murmured into the receiver. Alphonse is quiet for a long moment, and Roy can hear the door slam in the background, meaning that Ed had probably just returned.

“What time will you be expecting us?” he asks, after whispering with his brother for a few minutes.

“Eight o’clock, if he’s amiable. I just want to clear a few things up, and get some answers. I shall see the both of you tonight,” Roy says, then hangs up. He sits back in his chair with a deep sigh and runs a hand down his face.  _ How do I end up in these situations? _ He thinks to himself as Hawkeye enters his inner office again, holding more paperwork, which makes him groan.

* * *

Edward doesn’t know what to expect at the Colonel’s house that night. Al told him that the bastard just wanted to talk, but Ed’s skeptical. There are very few people that are ok with vampires just existing, and with how often the two of them fight, Ed’s pretty sure that he’s probably walking into a trap. The only reason that he hadn’t skipped town was because Al was willing to talk with Mustang, and hopefully come to some sort of agreement. It’s a quarter after eight when the brothers finally knock on the door. A minute later it opens, with Roy Mustang dressed down in comfortable clothes.

“Come in,” he says clearly, stepping back for them to enter. “Go ahead into the living room,” he says as they walk past him. Ed is tense, practically marching as he looks around the entryway and moving down the small hall into the appointed room. The door closes and Roy follows them. Roy takes the chair next to the fire, so the brothers have to take the couch. All three of them are quiet for a few minutes, and only Roy seems to be anywhere close to at ease. Roy breaks first. “When did it happen?”

“Remember the last time I was in the hospital? And I had to get some blood transfusions?” Ed says after a minute of thinking how to best put it. Roy groans and runs a hand down his face.

“Have you had any contact with the person that turned you since?”

“Briefly,” Ed tells him, pulling a face. “The bastard only explained a few of the myths and truths of being a vampire, and then left.” Roy frowns.

“Alright. Now this is probably my most important question: how often do you feed?” he asks, leaning forward in his chair. Ed evades eye contact as he answers.

“About once a week.” Roy’s frown deepens.

“That often? You shouldn’t be as pale as you are if that’s the case. And I probably would’ve heard rumors about you by now.” Ed frowns himself.

“I don’t feed on people. I go out of the city and hunt wild game. Usually deer, sometimes other big animals,” he defends himself. Roy sighs and puts his face in his hand.

“You realize that drinking from a human will last longer than drinking from animals?” Ed’s nerves finally get to him.

“How would you know? Why are we even having this conversation? Why are you so fucking calm about this?” he demands, jumping to his feet. Roy sits up straight.

“Because I personally know a few decent vampires, and have known them since I was a kid. I was curious about them at one point and they happily answered my questions. We are having this conversation because I need to know if I need to cover things up for you again,” Roy calmly answers. Ed deflates at this and sits down again. Al finally speaks up.

“Do we know them, by any chance? We’ve met a couple since finding the one who turned Brother.”

“I doubt it, they usually stay in Central or in the areas around West City. I can get into contact with them for you if you’d think it’ll help you with any other questions you may have,” Roy says. The brothers share a look, and Ed just shrugs.

“I know most of the basics, I think I can handle it,” Ed says. Roy looks closer at him, still frowning.

“Alright. But back to your feeding habits,” Ed groans and slumps down in his seat, “There is a network of people who voluntarily let vampires feed from them. The main group is in Central, but there are a few branches in all the capital cities. I can make some inquiries for you if that’s preferable.” Ed looks up at him from his slump, eyes narrowed at him.

“Why are you helping? My condition has nothing to do with you,” Ed finally asks.

“I did tell you that I worry for you. And you’re still the same know-it-all brat you were before, just with different dietary needs. Now, one last question before I let you leave for the night. When was the last time you fed? You’ve been getting steadily paler every time I see you,” Roy asks, a little worried. Ed doesn’t answer, but Alphonse betrays him.

“He went hunting before the last mission, and hasn’t had a chance to go since we got back,” Al informs the Colonel. Ed turns and glares at his armored brother. Al just shrugs. Roy sighs.

“I was afraid it was something like that,” he says, before pulling out a pocket knife. Ed immediately straightens up and tenses.

“Just what the hell are you gonna do with that?!” he demands. Roy’s sleeves had been rolled up to his elbows, so he just presses the blade to his exposed left forearm and nicks it, drawing blood. Edward stops breathing, and then jumps out of his seat and tries to leave. “Nope, not happening. I’ll go find a deer or something; I’m perfectly happy not feeding off of a person.” Roy stands and grabs Ed before he’s made it to the room’s doorway.

“Ed, it’s not a big deal. I would do the same if it were any other of my team.” Ed resists, trying not to breathe, but he’s weak and hungry and there’s fresh blood  _ right there _ . “Stop struggling. I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t trust you not to over do it. And if you won’t trust yourself or my judgement, then trust your brother to stop you from going too far,” Roy says. Ed whines, and Alphonse speaks up again.

“It’ll be fine, Brother. Trust us.” Ed let out the air he was holding in his lungs and breathed in, the scent of Roy’s blood over taking his sense.

“Fine. But be sure to stop me if I start to take too much,” Ed says, defeated.

“I will,” Roy promises. Ed brings the bleeding arm up to his face and hesitates for a moment before finally licking a trail of the red liquid. He sighs at the taste and covers the cut with his mouth and sucks in a mouthful. Roy carefully leads the two of them back to the couch. Alphonse stands so the two have space. Ed sucks at the wound for a few minutes, and Roy starts to feel light headed.

“Alright Edward, I think that should be enough,” Roy says, patting at Ed’s face. Ed growls, but relents. Roy takes a breath and takes a look at Edward. He looks so much better after so little. Ed wipes his mouth for any excess and Roy looks from Ed to his arm. The cut isn’t bleeding anymore, and looks like it’s already healing.

“Thanks. I’ll not make this a habit,” Ed says. Roy nods.

“Come by the office in a few days, and I’ll have an address for you. I’ll also probably have a lead or another mission. Be careful out there,” Roy says. Ed nods and the two brothers leave. Roy sighs and looks at his cut again.  _ How do I end up in these situations? _ He asks himself again, before shaking his head and goes to find his first aid kit to dress his wound.


End file.
